Possibility
by danakscullymulder1
Summary: Chance encounter in cafeterias, who would've thought they had so much in common? Who would've thought they could've been so different?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mulder, Scully, William, Eve, Selene or Michael. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be writing screenplays, earning and spending lot's of money traveling the world. But the world is not perfect and I'm not that smart nor know people in high places, so... Cudos for Chris Carter and Len Wiseman for creating these wonderful, kickass characters, I hope I'm as true to the original characters as possible. I hope you like it.

Author's note: Oh, and this is my first fanfic and English is not my first language, so go easy on me.

POSSIBILITY

Thomas Jefferson High School

Washington D.C.

12:13 PM

He looked around the cafeteria, it was huge, so very different from his old school, so very the same in a lot of ways. He breathed out, resigned to sit by himself again in this hostile surroundings, maybe it was for the best. At least this way he couldn't hurt anyone, nor be hurt by anyone. Then he saw her sitting there, by herself, in a long table as if she had the plague. She just sat there, looking at her tray as if unsure what to do and too conscious about the looks she was getting. He tried to look away, but he couldn't, she was beautiful, with her jet black hair, blue eyes and white as snow skin, she looked just as out of place as he did, maybe out of planet. Before he knew, he was walking in her direction.

"Is this sit taken?" he asked her.

She looked into his eyes and their eyes locked for a second before she shook her head no. Not the warmest welcome, but at least she wasn't shunning him.

"William Mulder… "he thrust his hand friendly.

She gave him a timid smile.

"Eve Corvin."

They sat there, she, sipping into her grape juice, he, wolfing at his food. She almost looked entertained to see him eating.

"Do you want some?" he asked with his mouth full.

She shook her head one more time.

"I'm ok…" she showed her juice.

"Is that a new diet?" he had the common sense to swallow this time.

"What?" she seemed like she was caught off guard, like a dear in the woods.

"D…" he was going to call her by the name again. "My mom… she's always eating weird stuff, y'know? Always on a diet... one would think a doctor and FBI agent would be more... rational with her diet... but people can surprise you, I guess."

"No… I'm… not from around here…" she tried to explain.

"Oh, me neither… I mean… I was born here… actually, I was born in Georgia…" he stuttered. "Well, anyway… my parents lived here when I was born… but I lived… somewhere else almost all my life."

"Where?"

"Wyoming… I lived in a farm… it's a long, strange story… not very fun, though… what about you? Where are you from?"

"Budapest… well, my mom is... I was born there..."

"WOW, that's far."

"Yeah…"

"But you speak very well, though… no accent…"

"My father is American… we spoke English a lot at home… my Mom knows a lot of languages, so..."

"Awesome. My dad says he always wanted to go to Western Europe, something about vampires and werewolves, he's into that kind of stuff…"

Suddenly, Eve turned even more pale and then the bell rang. She muttered something and threw her almost untouched tray in the trash before leaving him flabbergasted thinking what he'd said wrong this time.

4:00 PM

A multitude of students opened the doors and walked as fast as they could from the school, outside, two specific pairs of parents waited in their respective cars. It was their kid's first day of school in this school. Both were nervous for various reasons, as they awaited anxiously there.

The first kid to emerge the ocean of students was Eve. She came hugging her notebook to her chest and had to slow herself not to run as fast as she could to the protection of her parent's car.

"Hey! How was your first day of school?" Michael started smiling and then saw the look on her face. "What happened?"

...

"Eve." Selene interceded. "What's wrong? Did anybody hurt you?" she asked looking worriedly at her silent daughter from the passenger seat.

"I'm ok… just wanna go home…"

"O...k…" Michael started the car.

4:01

William got out of school and was making his way to the bus until, he noticed, he was being followed by a car. He turned ready to fight when he saw his parent's Ford Taurus and looked confused for a while until it downed on him that they had said they would pick him up from school. He entered the vehicle, quietly.

"What happened?"

"I forgot you're picking me up…"

"Where were you going?"

"To pick up the bus…" he said a little embarrassed. His parents would never pick him up from school. They said it would build his character to take the bus…

"Do you prefer to take the bus?" Scully asked

"Nope, just forgot for a moment… where I was." he'd chosen his words not to hurt her, but it was too late. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, son… we know it." Mulder interjected.

"I'm still getting used to… being back."

"It's ok… it will take some time… did you make any friends?"Scully asked nonchalantly.

William just snorted and raised one eyebrow. Mulder laughed and Scully looked at him with her own raised eyebrow.

"Shut up." she told him rolling her eyes.

William saw his hand reach for hers and her hand squeeze his. They didn't need any words.

END OF TEASER


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, yada yada yada...

First of all, you, who read and favorited this fic! You are the one who make me want to continue writing it :D

American Wild Dog, thank you for your review! It's an honor to know I'm in your favorites list! :D:D:D Just made my day! Thank you very much! I hope to be up to the challenge! :D

Guest! Thanks for favoriting this fic! I hope you like how it turns out :D

* * *

Tears

The second day he sat with her, was a little bit easier. He didn't ask this time and she talked a little more. They chit chatted a little, but soon enough the bell rang and each of them went their separate ways.

William and Eve enjoyed each other's companies and since they were both new at school and a little odd in their own ways, they weren't interested in making any other friends.

One day, William noticed Eve was a little strange. It seemed like she's been crying and that got him worried right away. He sat by her side and asked.

"Hey, what is it? You seem upset."

Eve only responded with a shrug.

"Eve, is something wrong?"

"It's my mother… I think she's not well…"

"What happened?"

"She's been weak, vomiting, tired, not eating well because nothing stops in her stomach... I'm worried about her, Will."

He saw her wiping a tear and trying to hide it from him. That reminded him of Dana so much that he smiled. His relationship with his parents hadn't been easy or long for that matter… but he had grown to love them and understand their reasons just like he loved his other parents, and now there was a really strong feeling that things were falling into place, like he was where he was supposed to be.

"What are you smiling about?" Eve asked happy to have something other to focus on then her stupid tears.

"You… try to hide your tears just like my mom…" he took her silence as his cue to continue. "My parents are FBI agents… my mom is the strongest woman I ever met." He had some pride in his voice. "And when she cries, she always tries to hide it. Even from us. I know it's not because she thinks she'll look weak or something, you know… because of her tears, but because it's like second nature. I've never seen her cry to manipulate anyone. It's almost like an annoyance than a show of feeling." he said giggling.

Eve giggled with him.

"I know it must be nothing… but we usually don't get sick… we have a… rare… condition…"

"Oh… do you want me to ask my mom if she know something, she's a doctor?"

"NO! – she almost yelled. – I mean… don't worry… it's probably nothing… and my dad is a doctor either… so… they'll figure it out soon enough."

"Well, anyway, I'll be here if you need anything…" he offered and squeezes her hand.

Eve smiled at him and leaned on him.

"Thanks, for being here, Will…"

"Hey, that's what friends are for…" he said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't know… I never had a friend like you." she gave him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen in any human being in the face of the Earth. The strangeness of that sentence totally lost in his giddiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

Author's notes: This is kind of just a fill in hehehe while I decide what way to take. It's short yet again, but I promise next one is going to be longer and have more Eve and William.

* * *

The Corvins

When Eve got to the car that day. She only saw her father. He gave her a worried smile.

"Dad, where's mom?"

"She... wasn't feeling well today."

Eve only nodded, but said nothing.

"What is it?" Michael asked her.

"Hm?" she didn't trust herself to say anything. She was afraid her voice would break and he would have one more thing to worry about. God, what was happening to her?! When had she become such a crying baby? So she just shrugged.

"Eve... she'll be fine... don't worry."

Eve didn't answer, only looked outside the window.

"Hey, why don't you sit in the passenger's side today? Since mom isn't here..." Michael tried to put as much excitement as he knew she wouldn't get.

Eve sat on the passenger's seat and looked out the window, still silent. Michael exhaled, he really had thought he'd still have sometime before his child became a teenager, but apparently, 12 years inside a lab hadn't made a difference on that developmental milestone.

"You know… when I was young…" he tried getting Eve's interest. She loved to hear about their past. "I loved seating in the passenger's seat."

Eve's eyebrow furrowed. Why would that be so important?

"You see… when we... humans are kids, they are not allowed to sit in the passenger's seat, because it's too dangerous… if the seatbelt isn't in the right place it can decapitate you, if you are a human child and the car is speeding…"

"Oh…"

"So when my parents let me seat in there, it was really exciting… I loved the view, I loved seating alone in the seat… it was almost like I was a grown up." Michael reminisced.

"That must've been nice…" Eve answered. "To grow up, with almost nothing to worry about…" Eve smiled, suddenly wanting to have had that past.

"I'm sorry, Eve… if it were up to us… you would've had an amazing childhood." His eyes changed colors and she knew he was thinking of Antigen.

"That's ok, Dad. You're here now… hopefully, for sometime…"

"You bet." He pulled her into a hug, kissed her forehead and started the car.

When they arrived, they heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and soon Selene emerged from her and Michael's room.

"Hey." she said when she saw them.

"Hi…"

"How was school?"

Eve shrugged again.

"It was fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Her mother's answer just frustrated Eve even more. Did she really think she would fall for that?

Eve furrowed her brows into a scowl that Michael called Selene's scowl and got into her room, closing the door a little more forcefully than she meant.

Selene just watched, confused at her sudden change of mood.

"What is it?" she asked Michael at a loss for words.

"I guess she's just as frustrated with the f word as I am."

Selene rolled her eyes at him.

"She doesn't need to know yet…"

"She needs to know, Selene, her life's going to change just as much as ours."

"She's not ready."

"She's not ready or aren't you?"

" It's not like we can hide it forever."

"And that's why the sooner we tell her, the sooner we can handle it."

"Then why don't you tell me now?"

* * *

AWD: I think they are adorable too :D characters are like children. Even if you haven't created them, they are still the cutest thing alive for whoever takes care of them haha I'm working on the "how Eve finds out what's wrong with Selene", I swear!

Ldawg: Thank you thank you, thank you so very much! :D I'll do my best to give you all a good story!

Zombie toast: They are a cute duo, right? Each of them with their own backstories :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, my payment is in feedbacks and the pleasure to write this wonderful characters.

Thanks everyone for reading! Thanks AMD for the awesome reviews!

* * *

DISCOVERIES

Both parents looked at Eve as if they were a deer in the spotlight, or a deer when it saw one of them.

Michael looked at Selene just in time to see her eyes receding to the back of her head and her body starting to fall. He was closest to her, so he caught her just before she fell.

"MOM!" Eve screamed.

Michael carried her to their room and Eve followed, desperate.

"What's happening to her?" She asked her dad.

"Eve, can you get some packs of blood in the fridge, please?"

Eve was going to argue, but she saw the crease in his forehead. He was worried too, so she would leave her questions for another time… for now.

Michael was trying to make Selene come to. But he wasn't getting anywhere. Eve just looked at her mother, laying still in that bed and wanted to cry.

"She won't die, will she?" Eve hated how she sounded small and fragile.

Michael looked from the unconscious woman in the bed and smiled for Eve's sake.

"She won't die, honey. She'll be fine… as soon as she wakes up, we'll explain everything to you, ok?"

He turned back to trying to wake Selene up, but Eve couldn't stand the secrecy, so she just walked aimlessly. Her head was full of everything that could happen and she just wanted to get out, so she did.

She picked up her phone and sent a text to the only person that she could think right now.

EVE: Hey, are you busy?

WILL: For you? Never!

Eve could even hear his sarcastic voice saying that and it comforted her.

EVE: Can we meet?

WILL: Of course? Is something wrong?

EVE: My mother just fainted.

WILL: Come here, I'm home.

He _texted_ her his address.

* * *

SCULLY MULDER HOME

She was surprised when she saw a woman open the door. She double looked at the number of the house to make sure she had the right address.

The redhead looked up at her and smiled, she was short, like, almost as short as her, but she had something in her eyes, in her demeanor that made her look much taller. She could see the resemblance, mainly in the eyes.

"I… I'm sorry… is this William Mulder's home? He gave me this address."

"Oh, yes… you must be Eve. Nice to finally meet you, Eve." Said Scully extending her hand to the girl.

Eve shook her hand timidly.

"Nice to meet you, mrs. Mulder…"

"It's Scully… but you can call me Dana if you like. Oh my God, get in, you're freezing!"

"Oh, I'm ok…"

"William will be down in a sec."

As if on cue, William entered the room and Scully looked at him. He looked at the girl and she waved, regretting it the moment her hand left her pocket and returning it there.

"Hi… thanks for having me… I… needed to vent…"

William shrugged as if it was nothing.

"It's ok, what are friends for, right?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"So… what happened?"

Eve sat at the sofa and covered her face with her hands. William sat by her side.

"I think she's getting worse, Will…" Her voice broke as she said that. William hugged her wanting to take away all the pain he was seeing there.

"Hey… it could be nothing, you know…"

"You don't understand, Will… we… we don't get sick. Like… never… we are immune to all human frailties." _Oh shit!_ She thought. Now she was the one who looked like a deer in the spotlight. "I mean…"

Will waited for her to see what she would say but she was getting desperate and he knew she was about to flee. Will raised his hand.

"You know, I suspected it that first day so I googled it. It only got more and more interesting…"

He saw her shoulders hardening and her posture starting to get defensive. Eve could hear her heart racing.

"Hey…" she felt William's hand over hers. "Your secret is safe with me. Believe me, I _know_ how to keep secrets." He laid his head against the sofa and signed. "I would never betray you…"

The relief was so intense that she jumped on him and kissed him on the lips. He was taken by surprise and she was away from him as soon as she had been on him.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't mean…" But she was interrupted by another kiss, this time, it lingered on her lips and she could feel this electricity between them. He hesitated, as if asking permission and she opened her mouth so they could explore this new first.

Who would've know such a shitty night would have such a wonderful surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not my characters and I don't intend to make money on them, only entertain myself and hopefully more people whoever wants to read this.

SECRETS

* * *

Suddenly, the door exploded and when William looked away from Eve, he found himself looking straight into the barrel of a gun. Holding the gun stood a stunning woman with impossible electric blue eyes.

"Get away from my daughter." Said the leather-clad vampiress with a British accent. Right behind her stood something blue with black eyes that growled at William.

"Uh…" he gulped.

"Mom, don't!" he heard Eve and felt a gush of wind and suddenly Eve was between him and the gun. Selene hesitated, but she saw the pleading look in Eve's eyes, so when she was lowering the gun they heard two guns click.

"Who are you and why the hell are you pointing a gun at my son?" Scully's voice was filled with steel, so different than the person who had greeted Eve at the door only hours ago.

Michael immediately stood between the guns and Selene, protectively. Both Mulder and Scully, who were pointing the guns at them from the other side of the living room looked aghast at the creature in front of them.

"Mom! It's ok!" William, Scully and the man covering Scully's back were all surprised by the term of endearment, spoken for the first time by the boy to his birth mother, but this was not the time or place to delve on that. They would talk later.

The first to recover from the moment was William. "This is just a misunderstanding! You can all lower your guns."

Although Selene and Michael could've taken both humans easily, Eve's pleading eyes and the fact that she seemed ok stopped them from doing it, so as soon as the agents lowered their guns, Selene looked at Eve and demanded.

"Explain."

"I…I-I… I called William, because I thought…" she stuttered under her mother's scrutiny "I was lost, ok! You never tell me anything!" All the girl's frustration was keeping her from making her point. "I thought you would die." She hiccupped wiping a tear when her voice broke.

Selene looked at her daughter, who looked so vulnerable and small and thought about what she had just heard, Eve was worried about HER, she was crying at the thought of loosing HER, she furrowed her eyebrows and all her anger was replaced for a will to embrace her daughter and make her demons go away but she didn't know what to do so she softened her tone. "Why would you think that?"

"You think I don't see you vomiting every day? Dragging yourself through the house, barely leaving your room? You barely even train anymore! And when I ask you, you say you're fine! You always say that! And I know you are not!"

"Seems like someone I know." Mulder, William's dad Eve supposed, mumbled lightly looking at Scully lovingly. She only raised her eyebrow at him so he shut up.

Selene signed, resigned.

"So I called William, because I trust him. I called him because I couldn't get anything from you, so I was going to start searching if there was a cure… for whatever you have." Eve ended her explanation and came back to sit on the sofa.

Suddenly, Selene felt tired and just sat on the armchair near Eve. She looked at the people inside the house. William, who had been the subject of most of Eve's stories from school, who was now surreptitiously trying to reach for Eve's hand in support. William's parents, who should've looked more surprised at them or even fainted, but were now only standing by William protectively. And finally at Michael, who was now in human form shrugging lightly and nodding almost imperceptibly at her.

"You won't have to look for a cure for me, Eve… What I have, have already happened to me once although unfortunately I can't remember… and it will pass in a couple of months."

Eve looked confused at her. "I thought we didn't get sick."

"Well, we don't. Usually… but in my current state, we do…"

"I'm not sure I understand, Mother…"

"I'm pregnant."

Confusion crossed the young hybrid's expression. Selene seemed like she couldn't bring herself to say it either, so Michael squeezed her hand and continued the explanation.

"Eve, how much have you learned about… how babies are born?"

"Hum I think I read something in a book… two gametes, one from a male and one from a female meet and..."

"It's kinda like that… well, when a woman gets pregnant, she gets nauseous and tired because it takes a lot from her body to, well, grow a… whole person, that's why your mother's been…"

"Feeling like roadkill." Selene completed sincerely.

"Oh." Eve said, a million thoughts reeling through her mind. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked Selene.

"I think so… it's been known to happen once and I've been ok the first time, so…" There was so much love in Selene's voice while she caressed her daughter's hair that Eve felt brave enough to continue her questioning.

"So… there's going to be a baby?" both parents nodded uncertain how she would react to that.

"Yes… You are going to have a brother or sister…" Selene answered.

"Wow." She smiled and the three of them exhaled in relief.

"Are you happy?" Came the careful question from Michael.

"Yes… I thought I was going to lose someone I love, and it's actually the opposite, so yes I am happy." She said trying to imagine a brother or sister. "Do you think it's going to be like me?"

"Probably… we won't know that for certain until it's born…" Michael said.

Eve nodded.

"We just want you to know that no matter what, you are still our kid and that this one isn't for just one minute, more important or less important than you." Michael said looking Eve into her eyes. "Just because we are going to get to raise this one, it doesn't mean that it's more our child than you. Or that it deserves more from us. We are all going to be learning with this… and we don't want you feeling left out. But we'll need your help in case you do feel left out. We need you to tell us before you run off and don't answer your phone." He looked at her gravely.

Only then, Eve realized she had forgotten her phone in her jacket's pocket and that was probably why her parents had come barging in the way they had. She widened her eyes and patted her blouse then blushed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think…"

"Eve, it is very important that that doesn't happen again." Selene was dead serious. "When we realized you weren't home, we thought the worse. We thought the lycans had taken you." They could have killed innocent people because of that. Selene didn't have to say the words, Eve only looked guilty at William and his family.

"I'm sorry, mom… that won't happen again." She looked ashamed then she realized something. "How did you find me?"

"There's an app in your phone... so we could triangulate your location in case the worse happened." Selene said.

If it was any other teenager, that would've been the end of the world. But for Eve, it didn't even go through her mind to be mad at that invasion of privacy. She knew this was important and it kind of made her feel loved and protected.

"Can we start training?" She asked hopefully.

"How did the conversation come to that?" Michael laughed. It had been an issue with them. Selene had wanted to start training her because she needed the skills. She had proved capable of holding up to herself by sheer strength. She could hold her own against a lycan in its wolf form, but not against a Death Dealer who was trained to kill. And although she knew the importance of that, she didn't want Eve to become her.

Michael, on the other hand, wanted his child to have some stability, something that could at least for a little while resemble a normal life. The school had been his idea and it was a struggle for her to do that, some adaptation was needed, but in the end it had been a good thing, she had liked it. She had met William there. She had learnt a lot there.

Eve always thought she would be pushing her luck by asking something though. In Antigen, choosing was never allowed. Wanting was never considered of her. She was a lab rat and lab rats didn't get to choose which test they would be subject to. She used to react. She fought when they hit her, she cried when they broke her, until she learned, at the age of five that it didn't matter how much she fought, she learned that if she kept silent and still, it would end faster. "It's worse if you try to fight it." Those words still rang in her ears and would give her chills every time she would speak her mind.

"I want this, Daddy." Selene and Michael shared a surprised look at her she had never spoke that.

"Maybe this isn't the place to start this discussion…" Selene intervened very conscious of the Mulder family trying to not look out of place in their own home, but Eve didn't care.

"I'm big enough to help protect our family too… I'm strong enough, I want to help, I don't want to be a burden…"

Selene and Michael looked at her surprised and sad.

"You will never be a burden, Eve. You may have been a surprise, but you were never a burden. You are the reason we fight…" Selene said cupping Eve's cheek.

"You know… we never talked about having kids before we had one, but the most important thing in our lives now is you. We would go crazy if we lost you… that's why we broke William's parent's door on our way in." Michael looked apologetically at Mulder and Scully who just shook their heads nonchalantly.

"If she wants, she can come here and learn with us, my parents are FBI agents…" William was aware of his mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Selene and Michael looked on alert as they put Eve behind them.

"EVE! How could you be so careless?" Selene hissed.

"Hey…" Mulder raised his hands in a sign of peace. "We mean no harm. You are safe here. I heard of what happened in Budapest in 2003. That was barbaric. And don't worry Eve… William never told us anything, it's just that Scully and I worked with this kind of stuff when we worked at the FBI."

"You worked with vampires?" Michael couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, Scully and I did, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, aliens, you name it, the rest of the FBI, more like worked against us." Mulder said sarcastically and Scully smiled.

"What Mulder means to say is: we know what being persecuted is, we lost a lot because of what we do, we lost… William, for a while, because of what we do, and that's why we would never do it to other people." There was so much pain in Scully's eyes that Michael and Selene couldn't help but believe her words. They knew how it was to be robbed of raising their own child.

But still, Michael and Selene looked suspicious. There was one way they could know for certain Scully's words were true, but they would never accept that. A million thoughts and escape routes were already running through Selene's head even if they were telling the truth, how could they trust these people?

"No, you don't have to go! There's one way to prove it." William interjected her thoughts desperately. "When I was reading about vampires in Europe, I read that they could see memories through blood… what if I could give you a drop of my blood to prove what she's saying? At least about me…" He would never offer their parents blood.

Selene looked wide-eyed at him. "I never said anything about running out loud."

William looked caught. "Shit."

"You can read minds?!" Michael gasped and the Corvin family looked wide eyed at William.

"Told you I knew how to keep secrets…" William said to Eve blushing.

"Can you read mine?" Eve was blushing.

"I try not to… it's just that you mother was almost yelling escape routes… and I didn't want to… lose you." William concluded sadly.

Mulder and Scully were both standing protectively near William and Michael sat at the sofa, tired.

"So many secrets…" he signed tired.

"We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours." Mulder quipped.

* * *

A/N: Hey… sorry this took sooooo long! RL stuff getting in the way of the important stuff :D

I hope you like it and it's not too out of character hehehe

AWD: Yep, I didn't see it coming either kkkkk it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, you know?


End file.
